thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Disneycember
Throughout the month of December, Doug Walker reviews Disney movies as himself. Throughout December 2011, he reviewed the hand-drawn animated films that are part of the Disney canon, along with Tangled for technicality and Enchanted for satire. He also reviewed Dinosaur, A Goofy Movie and Who Framed Roger Rabbit by popular demand. In December 2012, Walker reviewed the CG animated Disney movies, starting with all the Pixar films up to Brave and then finishing off with the Disney animated canon's CGI films, excluding Wreck-It Ralph (which he would eventually review in December 2014). Robert Zemeckis' A Christmas Carol was done by popular demand. In December 2013, he reviewed the most-memorable live-action films, along with Old Yeller,'' Newsies and High School Musical 3 by popular demand. In December 2014, Walker reviewed the Studio Ghibli films as well as both live-action and animated films he overlooked the first time around, as the Ghibli list wasn't enough to cover the month. ''Into the Woods, Pom Poko and The Tale of Princes Kaguya were done by popular demand. In December 2015, Walker started reviewing the aquired properties of Marvel and Lucasfilm, covering Phases 1 and 2 of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and also the original Star Wars Saga in preparation for The Force Awakens. In addition, he reviewed more overlooked live-action and animated Disney films, including ones released throughout 2015 in order to fill up the entire month. 2011: The 2D animated films (continued into January 2012 due to Doug's computer troubles necessitating a delay) Part 1 *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) '' *''Pinocchio (1940) '' *''Fantasia (1940)'' Part 2 *''Dumbo (1941) '' *''Bambi (1942) '' *''Saludos Amigos (1943)'' Part 3 *''The Three Caballeros (1945) '' *''Make Mine Music (1946) '' *''Fun and Fancy Free (1947)'' Part 4 *''Melody Time (1948) '' *''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) '' *''Cinderella (1950)'' Part 5 *''Alice in Wonderland (1951)'' *''Peter Pan (1953)'' *''Lady and the Tramp (1955)'' Part 6 *''Sleeping Beauty (1959)'' *''One Hundred and One Dalmatians (1961)'' *''The Sword in the Stone (1963)'' Part 7 *''The Jungle Book (1967) '' *''The Aristocats (1970) '' *''Robin Hood (1973)'' Part 8 *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) '' *''The Rescuers (1977) '' *''The Fox and the Hound (1981)'' Part 9 *''The Black Cauldron (1985)'' *''The Great Mouse Detective (1986) '' *''Oliver & Company (1988)'' Part 10 *''The Little Mermaid (1989) '' *''The Rescuers Down Under (1990) '' *''Beauty and the Beast (1991)'' Part 11 *''Aladdin (1992)'' *''The Lion King (1994)'' *''Pocahontas (1995)'' Part 12 *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) '' *''Hercules (1997) '' *''Mulan (1998)'' Part 13 *''Tarzan (1999)'' *''Fantasia 2000 (1999)'' *''The Emperor's New Groove (2000)'' Part 14 *''Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) '' *''Lilo and Stitch (2002) '' *''Treasure Planet (2002)'' Part 15 *''Brother Bear (2003) '' *''Home on the Range (2004) '' *''Enchanted (2007)'' Part 16 *''The Princess and the Frog (2009) '' *''Tangled (2010) '' *''Winnie-the-Pooh (2011)'' By Popular Demand (March 2012) *''Dinosaur (2000) '' *''A Goofy Movie (1995)'' *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)'' 2012: The 3D animated films (focused on Pixar as well as CGI movies that are part of the Disney Canon) *''Toy Story (1995) '' *''A Bug's Life (1998) '' *''Toy Story 2 (1999) '' *''Monsters, Inc. (2001) '' *''Finding Nemo (2003) '' *''The Incredibles (2004) '' *''Cars (2006) '' *''Ratatouille (2007) '' *''WALL•E (2008) '' *''Up (2009) '' *''Toy Story 3 (2010) '' *''Cars 2 (2011) '' *''Brave (2012) '' *''Bolt (2008) '' *''Chicken Little (2005) '' *''Meet the Robinsons (2007) '' *''The Wild (2006)'' By Popular Demand (January 2013) *''Disney's A Christmas Carol (2009)'' 2013: The Live-Action films (focused on only the most famous live-action Disney films plus their sequels/remakes) *''Song of the South (1946) '' *''Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea (1954) '' *''Davy Crockett - King of the Wild Frontier (1955) '' **''Davy Crockett and the River Pirates (1956) '' *''Darby O'Gill and the Little People (1959) '' *''The Parent Trap (1961) '' *''The Parent Trap (1998) '' *''Babes in Toyland (1961) '' *''Mary Poppins (1964) '' *''Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) '' *''The Love Bug (1968) '' **''Herbie Rides Again (1974) '' **''Herbie Goes to Monte Carlo (1977) '' **''Herbie Goes Bananas (1980) '' **''The Love Bug (1997) '' **''Herbie: Fully Loaded (2005) '' *''Freaky Friday (1976) '' **''Freaky Friday (2003) '' *''Pete's Dragon (1977) '' *''Popeye (1980) '' *''TRON (1982) '' **''TRON: Legacy (2010) '' *''Return to Oz (1985) '' *''Flight of the Navigator (1986) '' *''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids (1989) '' **''Honey, I Blew Up The Kid (1992) '' *''The Rocketeer (1991) '' *''The Mighty Ducks (1992) '' *''Cool Runnings (1993) '' *''Hocus Pocus (1993) '' *''The Three Musketeers (1993) '' *''The Santa Clause (1994) '' **''The Santa Clause 2 (2002) '' **''The Santa Clause 3 (2006) '' *''George of the Jungle (1997) '' *''The Princess Diaries (2001) '' **''The Princess Diaries 2 (2004) '' *''Holes (2003) '' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) '' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006) '' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) '' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (2011) '' *''Sky High (2005) '' *''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (2005) '' **''The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008) '' *''National Treasure (2004) '' **''National Treasure 2: The Book of Secrets (2007) '' *''Saving Mr. Banks (2013)'' By Popular Demand (January 2014) *''Old Yeller (1957) '' *''Newsies (1992) '' *''High School Musical 3: Senior Year (2008)'' 2014: The Studio Ghibli/Overlooked films (focused on films made by Studio Ghibli that were distributed by Disney and also looked at any overlooked films, both animated and live-action) *''Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind (1984) '' *''The Black Hole (1979) '' *''Castle in the Sky (1986) '' *''Something Wicked This Way Comes (1983) '' *''Grave of the Fireflies (1988) '' *''The Watcher in the Woods (1980) '' *''My Neighbor Totoro (1988) '' *''Dick Tracy (1990) '' *''Kiki's Delivery Service (1989) '' *''The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) '' *''Porco Rosso (1992) '' *''DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) '' *''Whisper of the Heart (1995) '' *''101 Dalmatians (1996) '' *''Princess Mononoke (1997) '' *''Wreck-It-Ralph (2012) '' *''Spirited Away (2002) '' *''Monsters University (2013) '' *''The Cat Returns (2002) '' *''The Lone Ranger (2013) '' *''Howl's Moving Castle (2005) '' *''Maleficent (2014) '' *''Tales from Earthsea (2006) '' *''Frozen (2013) '' *''The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992) '' *''Ponyo (2008) '' *''Big Hero 6 (2014) '' *''The Secret World of Arrietty (2010) '' *''The Brave Little Toaster (1987) '' *''From Up on Poppy Hill (2011) '' *''The Wind Rises (2013)'' By Popular Demand (February 2015) *''Pom Poko (1994)'' *''Into the Woods (2014)'' *''The Tale of Princess Kaguya (2013)'' 2015: Marvel Cinematic Universe (Phases 1 & 2)/Star Wars/More Overlooked films *''Iron Man (2008)'' *''The Incredible Hulk (2008)'' *''Iron Man 2 (2010)'' *''Thor (2011)'' *''Captain America: The First Avenger (2011)'' *''The Avengers (2012)'' *''Iron Man 3 (2013)'' *''Thor: The Dark World (2013)'' *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014)'' *''Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)'' *''Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015)'' *''Ant-Man (2015)'' Category:Disneycember Category:Shows Category:TGWTG Category:Content